King of Iron Fist: Transformers Style!
by Metal Gear Prime
Summary: UPDATED! The next series of matches, as hosted by the Autobot who makes Gears seem like Mr. Rodgers, Fowlmouth.
1. Tournament Structure

King of Iron Fist: Transformers Style!

By Kingdom of Deke

Summary: Howdy Transfans! I've decided to do something a little different this time out, namely an interactive tournament! Here's how it works: I give you lot the matches, you vote who you want to win in your reviews and the next week I'll write the battles according to your votes. 32 Transformers from four different factions, should be a blast! (Crosses fingers). Who will be the TF Champion?

Chapter 1: Tournament structure

The Combatants Autobots 

1. Optimus Prime

2. Ratchet

3. Bumblebee 

4. Grimlock 

5. Fortress Maximus 

6. Nightbeat

7. Wheeljack

8. Inferno

9. Snarl

10. Longtooth

11. Goldbug

Maximals 

1. Optimus Primal

2. Dinobot

3. Cheetor

4. Rattrap

5. Depth Charge

Decepticons 

1. Megatron

2. Soundwave

3. Starscream

4. Devastator

5. Scorponok

6. Galvatron

7. Bludgeon

8. Mindwipe

9. Astrotrain

10. Blitzwing

11. Triggerhappy

Predacons 

1. Megatron

2. Inferno

3. Quickstrike

4. Rampage

5. Waspinator

The Tournament First Round 

****

Match 1: Optimus Prime vs. Quickstrike

                                                    Match 2: Blitzwing vs. Longtooth 

                                                    Match 3: Dinobot vs. Soundwave

                                                    Match 4: Rampage vs. Ratchet

    Match 5: Inferno (Autobot) vs. Waspinator

                                                   Match 6: Devastator vs. Cheetor

      Match 7: Grimlock vs. Megatron (Predacon)

                                                   Match 8: Goldbug vs. Bludgeon 

                                                   Match 9: Galvatron vs. Snarl

                                                   Match 10: Wheeljack vs. Depth Charge

                                                   Match 11: Megatron (Decepticon) vs. Inferno (Predacon)

                                                   Match 12: Rattrap vs. Fortress Maximus

 Match 13: Optimus Primal vs. Bumblebee

                                                   Match 14: Nightbeat vs. Mindwipe 

                                                   Match 15: Starscream vs. Scorponok

                                                   Match 16: Triggerhappy vs. Astrotrain 

Second Round 

****

 Match A: Winner Match 14 vs. Winner Match 9

Match B: Winner Match 5 vs. Winner Match 12

Match C: Winner Match 1 vs. Winner Match 6

Match D: Winner Match 10 vs. Winner Match 2

Match E: Winner Match 3 vs. Winner Match 16

Match F: Winner Match 4 vs. Winner Match 8

Match G: Winner Match 7 vs. Winner Match 11

Match H: Winner Match 13 vs. Winner Match 15

Quarter-finals 

****

QF 1: Winner Match B vs. Winner Match F

QF 2: Winner Match C vs. Winner Match H

QF 3: Winner Match D vs. Winner Match A

QF 4: Winner Match G vs. Winner Match E

Semi-finals 

****

SF 1: Winner QF 3 vs. Winner QF1

SF 2: Winner QF 2 vs. Winner QF 4

Final 

****

Winner SF 1 vs. Winner SF 2

This week's matches:

Match 1: Optimus Prime vs. Quickstrike

Match 2: Blitzwing vs. Longtooth 

Match 3: Dinobot vs. Soundwave

Match 4: Rampage vs. Ratchet 

OK? Vote for your winners (by Friday) and I'll see you next chapter with the battles!


	2. Round 1, Week 1

Chapter 2: Round 1, Week 1

Author's note: The Beast Warriors are the same size as a normal Transformer. Just to make things a bit more even.

Belated Disclaimer: Starbug is mine. Everything else is not. (starts to sob) Excuse me…I've got something in my eye!

Focus on Cybertron, in particular the Iaconian Super Bowl where thousands of spectators (Transformers and the people who reviewed and voted for this story) are chanting and cheering, waiting for the tournament to begin. Zoom up to the commentator's box and focus on a tall, handsome and probably well-endowed Autobot is sitting at a desk. He smiles at the camera, which he needn't have bothered doing as he's wearing a facemask.

**Kingdom of Deke: **Welcome fight fans to the first King of Iron Fist tournament! I'm your commentator Kingdom of Deke (laughing can be heard from the filming crew) CUT THAT OUT! I'll have you know that it's a fine and noble Autobot name for the past year of two!

Silence.

**Kingdom of Deke: **ANYWAY, allow me to introduce my co-commentator, the ever-lovely Starbug!

The camera moves off K.O.D. and focus on a dark green female Transformer with a Decepticon symbol on both shoulders.

**Starbug: **Thank you Autobot scum. Well, it's a glorious day for a battle and the Super Bowl is packed to the rafters with some of the most illustrious of Transformers, as well as a few humans.

**K.O.D.: **Indeed. From here we can see the likes of Jazz, Shockwave, Prowl, Onslaught…and I think…yes! I can also see the famed Decepticon Albedo in Row D12, back from her little sojourn in prehistoric Earth!

Camera focuses on a blue and white Decepticon waving a flag with the words "Go Ratchet!" written on it. She waves at the commentary box, whereupon K.O.D. and Starbug wave back.

**Starbug: **Good to see her again…oh! I see that the Autobot LunarFormer has also made it to the event as have his Misfits!

Camera cuts to a large Autobot trying to keep several smaller Transformers quiet.

**K.O.D.: **Well, the stadium is packed, the atmosphere is electric and I've just gotten word that the first match is about to commence! Let's take you now to the tournament's referee Emirate Xaaron!

Match 1: Optimus Prime vs. Quickstrike 

An eerie silence descends on the stadium as a gold Autobot wearing a black and white striped shirt walks to the center of the large fighting arena and proceeds to speak into a microphone.

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: OPTIMUS PRIME!

Optimus Prime rolls into the arena in his truck mode to an almost deafening cheer. He transforms and strides to the center of the arena waving to various sections of the crowd.

**Xaaron: **In the blue corner: QUICKSTRIKE! 

A bizarre orange scorpion emerges onto the battlefield, it's cobra head tail hissing at the crowd. He transforms into an even more bizarre two-headed Predacon with a strangely Southern accent.

**Quickstrike: **YEEHAW!

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

Prime turns to Quickstrike to wish him luck when the Fuzor responds by blasting him with a shot from his cobra head. The blast is powerful enough to send Prime crashing into the far wall. As he tries to get up he is waylaid by a kick to the head.

**Quickstrike: **Well howdy Prahme! Heh, don't bother getting' up. I'll just kick ya while yer down if it's all the same to ya!

Sniggering to himself he pulls back his cobra head and drives toward Prime's head, meaning to execute a killing blow. Unfortunately for the deranged Predacon Prime grabs the cobra head just inches from his face.

**Prime: **Enough of this.

Tugging sharply on the arm Prime sends Quickstrike flying into the wall behind him, leaving a massive dent in the metal. Leaping acrobatically to his feet he picks up the stunned Predacon and hefts him into the night sky with a mighty toss before whipping his pulse rifle from its subspace pocket and taking aim.

**Prime: **Game over.

With that Prime unleashes a barrage of shots at Quickstrike which results with the Predacon exploding in a brilliant flare of red and yellow pyrotechnics. As bits of Quickstrike rain down on the arena Xaaron walks over to Prime and lifts his arm.

**Xaaron: **The winner: OPTIMUS PRIME!

Match 2: Blitzwing vs. Longtooth 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: LONGTOOTH!

An odd walrus Autobot Pretender hobbles to the center circle. His red eye patch and gold peg leg draw a few snickers from the crowd.

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: BLITZWING!

Blitzwing, rather than emerge from the blue gateway, chooses to instead dive down in his jet mode and transform into his robot mode just inches from the ground.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN! (runs to safety) 

**Longtooth: **Arr, matey! Let's get this battle over with! I needs to be getting back to me mission!

**Blitzwing: **Huh? What mission?

**Longtooth: **Arr lad! Be ye blind? I'm after the slag suckin' klud what did this to me leg!

Blitzwing stares at Longtooth for a long time before leaping at him and attacking him in a rage.

**Blitzwing: **WILL YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT THAT SLAGGING KLUD!!!

Blitzing starts to punch Longtooth in the face.

**Blitzwing: **FOR PRIMUS' SAKE YOU CAN GET THAT STUPID LEG OF YOURS FIXED!! THAT PEG LEG IS JUST RIDICULOUS, AS IS THAT ACCENT!

Grabbing Longtooth around the waist he suplexs the punch drunk Pretender into the hard metal ground. Snapping himself to something approaching aware Longtooth drove his peg leg forward, where it connected sharply with Blitzwing's groin. Taking advantage of the Decepticon assuming the fetal position, Longtooth delivered an almighty punch which sent Blitzwing skimming a far enough distance away to give him some breathing space. Then he made his biggest error.

He stepped out of his Pretender shell.

Longtooth had forgotten that the peg leg had only been fitted to the shell and not to his robot body. His intended forward motion caused him to fall the ground, which in turn caused him to drop his laser blaster. Seeing the opportunity in front of him Blitzwing overrode his pain and transformed into his tank mode. Longtooth was just about to reach his blaster when he looked up at a low approaching rumbling. The last thing he saw before his head was crushed into a fine paste was Blitzwing's treads an inch from his face. After a quick examination of Longtooth's body Xaaron reached out and held the transformed Blitzwing's arm aloft.

**Xaaron: **The winner: BLITZWING!

Match 3: Dinobot vs. Soundwave 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: DINOBOT!

A velociraptor emerges from the red gateway and transforms into his robot form as he reaches the center. His face is set in a grim snarl of anticipation.

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: SOUNDWAVE!!

The indigo blue Communication Officer strode to the center, barley making a sound as he arrived and stared Dinobot in the eye.

Silence.

**Xaaron: **Um…BEGIN! 

Quick as a flash Dinobot unsheathed his segmented sword and leapt at Soundwave, aiming for his head. Demonstrating a speed that couldn't have been guessed at the Decepticon sidestepped the downwards slash and delivered a mighty roundhouse kick to the Maximal's back, sending him sprawling. He then pressed his eject button.

**Soundwave: **Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Slugfest, Overkill, Squawkbox, Buzzsaw, Ravage, eject. Operation: Destruction.

One by one the cassettes leapt out of Soundwave's chest and transformed, until Dinobot found himself fighting nine Decepticons instead of one.

**Dinobot **(to Soundwave)**: **Coward! Have you no honor?

**Soundwave: **Honor is irrelevant. Victory is all.

With that the cassettes swarmed forward. Enraged, Dinobot transformed into his raptor mode and struck back. Frenzy and Ravage were sliced in half by his foot talons while Laserbeak was crunched between his teeth. The other cassettes reacted with fury to the destruction of their brothers as Buzzsaw pelted Dinobot with laser fire as Overkill simultaneously clamped down on his shoulder with his powerful jaws. Roaring in pain Dinobot transformed back into robot mode and produced his Rotor Blade. Holding it out in front of him he shredded the remaining cassettes into pieces. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Soundwave creep up on him with his Plasma Cannon. Dropping the Rotor Blade he waited until Soundwave was at exactly the right distance and then struck. Whipping out his segmented sword Dinobot brought it down on the Decepticon's torso and smiled sadistically as the blade sliced through the dense metal like butter. As befitted the stoic Transformer he didn't make a sound as Dinobot's sword stopped just where a human's stomach would be and he was whacked in the face by a punch of incredible power. Sensing victory was his for the taking, Dinobot transformed back into raptor mode and leapt at the grounded Soundwave. Just as he was about to make contact with his prey he saw, too late, Soundwave's shoulder cannon charge up. It fired an almighty blast when the duo were about a foot from each other, resulting in Soundwave getting badly scorched. Dinobot cam off much the worst however, the blast shearing his head clean off his shoulders and causing his body to fly back quite a few feet. As the smoke clears Xaaron runs over to Soundwave. After checking that he was still alive he raised his arm in victory.

**Xaaron: **The winner: SOUNDWAVE! 

Match 4: Rampage vs. Ratchet 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: RATCHET!

A white ambulance drove out into the center circle and transformed into the Trendy Helmeted One himself. He gave the crowd a nervous wave.

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: RAMPAGE!

Suddenly the entire stadium starts to shake.

**Ratchet: **What the? Where'd this cyberquake come from?

A brief glance at the blue gateway gave him his answer. The ground shook more and more as the giant crab-tank made its way to the center circle. Once he reached it Rampage transformed first into his crab mode and from there to his robot mode, which towered over Ratchet's. Xaaron takes a moment to marvel at this complete mismatch.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

**Ratchet **(thinking)**: **OK, OK, don't panic. You've managed to beat much stronger Transformers before. After all, look how you managed to beat Megatron! (Ratchet's face falls as he remembers how that led to the whole fusion fiasco) Maybe it's best if I don't look at that example…

**Rampage **(whipping out his Tri-Barreled Blaster)**: **DIE AUTOBOT! 

**Ratchet: **WOAH!

Ratchet manages to duck the first volley of shots before trying to run for some sort of cover. Seeing the medic flee Rampage transforms into his crab-tank mode and start to chase him, firing off plasma rounds all the while.

**Rampage: **Hey Autobot! Stand still and I'll hurt ya less!

**Ratchet: **No you won't!

**Rampage **(thinking)**: **Damn he's a crafty one! Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way…

Rampage quickly takes aim at Ratchet's leg and fires a low level blast. It's not enough to cause serious damage but it is enough to bring him down face first. With a chuckle Rampage transforms into his robot mode and strides over to Ratchet. Just as he's reaching down to turn him over the medic quickly wills his heat and cold guns to pop out of his wrists and fires them at Rampage. The Predacon looks bemused as the guns unleash their sad little spray on him.

**Ratchet: **Note to self: must equip better weapons.

Laughing once more Rampage punches Ratchet in the face, causing him to fly into the well-dented arena wall. He steps over to the downed Autobots and aims his blaster at his face.

**Rampage: **And so it ends…

**Ratchet: **Oh yes! But not in the way you thought it would!

Ratchet whips out a small controller and presses a button. Instantaneously a trans-time dimensional portal opens up and disgorges a set of red cylindrical bombs into the arena. Rampage stares in disbelief.

**Xaaron: **BOMB! RAISE THE BLAST SHIELDS!

A set of reinforced titanium alloy shields rose from the ground and isolated the battlefield from the rest of the stadium.

**Rampage: **You idiot! You've doomed us both!

**Ratchet: **Yes well, as you demonstrated earlier in this fight, in the final…HEY!

Ratchet is interrupted in his ramblings by Rampage making a break for the still open portal.

**Rampage: **The portal! It's my only chance!

**Ratchet: **Oh no you don't!

Ratchet runs forward and tackles Rampage on the brink of the portal.

**Ratchet: **This time…YOU STAY DEAD!

**Rampage: **NOOOOOOOOOO…wait a minute, 'stay dead'?

**KABOOOOOOM!**

**Xaaron: **Raise Blast shields!

The shields rose to uncover a scorched battlefield but no sign of either Transformer. 

**Xaaron: **Hmm…they must have been atomized. Looks like this fight is a d-

Xaaron is interrupted by the portal reopening and disgorging a bizarre fusion of Rampage and Ratchet.

**Rampage/Ratchet: **SNARL! BLAAARGH!

**Xaaron: **…Um…

Suddenly Ratchet separates his head from Rampage's and smiles at the crowd.

**Ratchet: **I'm all right folks!

As the stunned crowd watches on Ratchet's body separates itself from Rampage's lifeless husk until it looks better than new.

**Xaaron: **How…?

**Ratchet: **I'm not sure…but I think when we were merged together…(smiles evilly)…his indestructible spark was passed on to me!

Ratchet starts to do a Jig of Joy.

**Ratchet: **I'M INVINCIBLE! GO ME! WOO!

**Xaaron: **Yes, well… the winner is: RATCHET!

**Ratchet: **WOO!

Back to the commentary box…

**K.O.D.: **Well…that was interesting…

**Starbug: **To say the least.

**K.O.D.: **Well, that's all for this week! Tune in again next time for more fighting goodness!

**Starbug: **See you then! 

*****

The Voting 

The voters: Albedo, firewalkr21, FusionBlaster, Bladewing, MeRlin, Scizordramon, LunarFormer, Cyberfrost, DarkStorm, aotrs.commander. 

Match 1: Optimus Prime vs. Quickstrike

**Optimus Prime:** Votes: 9

**Quickstrike: **Votes: 1

Match 2: Blitzwing vs. Longtooth

**Blitzwing: **Votes: 9

**Longtooth: **Votes:1

Match 3: Dinobot vs. Soundwave

**Dinobot: **Votes: 3

**Soundwave: **Votes: 7

Match 4: Rampage vs. Ratchet

**Rampage: **Votes: 5

**Ratchet: **Votes: 5

Votes tied at five each; winner decided by coin toss. (Ratchet)

And now, this week's matches:

Match 5: Inferno (Autobot) vs. Waspinator

Match 6: Devastator vs. Cheetor

Match 7: Grimlock vs. Megatron (Predacon)

Match 8: Goldbug vs. Bludgeon

Happy voting and see you next week!


	3. Round 1, Week 2

Chapter 3: Round 1, Week 2

Author's Note: Backfire belongs to me. Hipolitus and Moloch belong to Albedo. 

Iaconian Super Bowl Commentary Box…

As the lights come on a red and green female Autobot is sitting at the commentary desk. She smiles warmly at the camera.

**Backfire: **Welcome back fight fans to the second batch of matches from the first round of the King of Iron Fist tournament! KOD and Starbug can't be here tonight for…uh, 'personal reasons' so I'll be hosting…

Backfire is cut off by a transwarp portal which spits out two very odd looking Transformers. They look around in glee. 

**Moloch: **WOO HOO! We're here! 

**Hipolitus: **Meh, it's alright.

**Moloch: **ALRIGHT?!? Are you daft man?!? It's AWESOME!

**Backfire: **Excuse me, do you have tickets?

**Moloch: **We sure do!

Moloch hands the tickets to Backfire who scans them. Once she's sure of their authenticity she waves them through.

**Backfire: **Ok, go to your seats.

**Moloch: **YAHOO!

They make to leave.

**Backfire **(to Hipolitus)**: **Hold up fridge dude.

Hipolitus complies out of curiosity. Before he can react Backfire opens his chest door and retrieves a can of Pepsi flavored energon.

**Backfire: **Off ya go then.

Grumbling to himself Hipolitus runs off after Moloch.

**Backfire: **Before we begin, let's have a look at the Transformers who have already qualified for Round 2.

*****

Qualifiers for Round 2 

Optimus Prime

Blitzwing

Soundwave

Ratchet

*****

**Backfire: **So then, who will join these four combatantsRound 2? Let's take you now to tournament referee Emirate Xaaron to find out! (starts to guzzle happily on the can of Pepsigon) Ah, the nectar of the gods…

Match 5: Inferno (Autobot) vs. Waspinator 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: INFERNO!

Inferno drives out to the center circle in his fire truck mode, ignoring the cries of 'What the hell? Where's that brilliant insane fire ant?!?'

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: WASPINATOR!

As Waspinator flies to the center circle in his beast mode the entire stadium erupts in a huge explosion of cheers and handclapping. Transforming into his robot mode he looks a little bemused by the applause.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

**Waspinator **(sees Inferno)**: **Hang on! Wazzzzzzpinator thought he wazzz facing ant bot! Instead Wazzzzpinator fighting fire truck bot! Now whole strategy thrown out the window! WHAT WAZZZPINATOR GONNA DO?!?

**Inferno: **I'll tell ya what Waspinator's gonna do! Waspinator's gonna DIE!

Inferno aims his water cannon arm at Waspinator.

**Inferno: **DOUUUUSSSE!

**Waspinator: **?

**Inferno: **Douse, get it? Like BUUUURRRRRN, only much, much better!

**Waspinator: **Actually…

**Inferno: **LIKE BUUUUURRRRN ONLY MUCH, MUCH BETTER!

Inferno shoots a jet of water at Waspinator, causing him to both drop his Pop Gun and send him flying into the far wall. Acting quickly the Predacon beast moded and took to the sky, dodging water jets as he went.

**Waspinator: **Darn! If only Wazzzzpinator had some sort of secret weapon that wazzz excluzzzzive to this mode…

Almost as if on cue a long titanium stinger pops out of the tip of his stripy tail.

**Waspinator: **…Boy what're the odds of that, huh?

Waspinator continued to dodge the streams of water blasted up at him until he had a clear shot at the crazed Autobot. Taking his chance, Waspinator dived with all the force he could muster and managed to impale Inferno with the stinger for a fatal blow. The Autobot's eyes opened wide with shock.

**Inferno: **Aw man…this bites.

Waspinator pulled his stinger out and transformed into his robot mode, giving the crowd a double 'V for Victory' sign.

**Waspinator: **YEAH! WAZZZZZPINATOR RULEZZZZ!

It was then that a piece of heavy metal dislodged from the first set of fights came loose and squashed the celebrating Predacon.

**Waspinator: **…Ouch.

After making sure that Waspinator was alive and Inferno was indeed dead Xaaron raised Waspinator's arm, the only part of him that wasn't buried.

**Xaaron: **The winner: WASPINATOR!

Match 6: Devastator vs. Cheetor 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: DEVASTATOR!

The Constructicons (Hook, Bonecrusher, Scrapper, Mixmaster, Scavenger and Long Haul) walk out of the red gateway discussing a matter of grave importance.

**Hook: **So it's agreed then, we camp outside of Joss Whedon's house until he agrees to bring Tara back into Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The Constructicons nod in agreement.

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: CHEETOR! 

Cheetor comes flying into the arena in his Transmetal 1 guise.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

**Cheetor: **Hang on a sec! It's six against one! That's not fair!

**Long Haul: **Aw, we're sorry Maximal. Allow us to make it more even…

The Constructicons get into position.

**Scrapper: **Constructicons, UNITE!

The Constructicons leap into the leap and merge into the super robot Devastator.

**Devastator: **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Cheetor: **Ha! So what if you're about five times my height, strength and possibly my intellect. I'll tell ya something ya don't have buddy! HEART! And It's my heart that's gonna…

Devastator grabs Cheetor in mid-ramble and crushes him into a ball before ripping a dislocated girder from the wall. He tosses the Cheetor ball into the air.

**Devastator: **Batter up!

Devastator whacks the Cheetor ball with girder and sends hurtling into Deep Space where he was vaporized by a nearby star.

**Xaaron: **The winner: DEVASTATOR!

**Match 7: Grimlock vs. Megatron (Predacon)**

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: GRIMLOCK!

The Dinobot commander and Autobot second in command strode into the arena as a T-Rex before transforming into robot mode, energo sword drawn.

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: MEGATRON!

The Predacon commander majestically flew into the arena with all the grace you would expect from a flying T-Rex before he also transformed into robot mode and brandished his arm mounted Tail Laser.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

**Megatron **(seeing Grimlock)**: **Just a minute, you're colored differently than your pictures, yesssss.

**Grimlock: **HA! You expected to be battling the cartoon Grimlock eh? Well I'm from the comic book continuum, making me about fifty times smarter than that twit!

**Megatron: **How annoyingly different, yesssss…

Megatron is cut off mid-'sssss' by Grimlock's fist colliding with his face. Recovering quickly Megatron picked the Dinobot up and hurled him into the well-abused wall. Grimlock was prevented from moving by the flurry of energy bolts which sizzled into his circuitry, courtesy of Megatron's Tail Laser.

**Grimlock: **S-slag!

**Slag **(from the crowd and eating an energon lolly)**: **Yeah boss?

**Grimlock: **What? No, I meant the expletive slag.

**Slag: **Oh sorry.

Grimlock turned from this discussion to see Megatron's jaws clamp down on his head. Activating his jets the beast moded Predacon flew high into the evening sky before dropping Grimlock and watching him make a large crater upon hitting the ground. Satisfied, he landed and transformed into his robot mode.

**Megatron: **I believe this makes me the…

**Grimlock: **NOT SO FAST!

With a gasp Megatron turns to the crater where a shining Grimlock hauls himself out. A second later the shine reaches it apex of brilliance before Grimlock's skin breaks off, revealing his new, sleeker, more powerful body. He is now an Action Master.

**Megatron: **I-it can't be!

**Grimlock: **It can. It is. GRIMLOCK IS BACK!

**Megatron: **When did you ever leave?

**Grimlock: **Do I ever step on your dramatic moments?

With that Grimlock went into a flurry of attacks, almost ripping Megatron to pieces. 

**Megatron **(almost dead)**: **I hoped to save this for future rounds, but I see I have no choice but to activate my ultimate power now, yesssss.

Megatron activates a program in his head, which immediately reformats his body into his Transmetal 2 form. Smiling he quickly transformed into his dragon mode which towered over Grimlock.

**Grimlock: **Do you honestly think that – 

Megatron opens his mouth and shoots forward a wall of super heated flame which instantly melts Grimlock into a molten pool of metal.

**Slag/Swoop/Sludge **(from the crowd)**: **BOSS!

Megatron transforms into his robot mode and raises his arms in triumph.

**Xaaron: **The winner: MEGATRON!

On his way out of the arena Megatron takes the time to step in the pool that was once Grimlock and savor the wild lamentations of the three Dinobots.

**Megatron: **Not with a bang, but a whimper…

Match 8: Goldbug vs. Bludgeon 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: GOLDBUG!

At this a potted plant hobbles to the center circle, much to Xaaron's confusion.

**Xaaron: **Um…

**Goldbug **(whipping off his potted plant disguise)**: **HA HA! It is I, Autobot Director of Espionage and Master of Disguise Goldbug!

**Xaaron: **Er…yes, well done…And in the blue corner: BLUDGEON!

Bludgeon floats to the center circle in a mediation pose.

**Bludgeon **(chanting)**: **Homina homnia homnia homina…

**Xaaron: **(muttering) Freaks…(louder) BEGIN!

Bludgeon: Now Autobot, prepare to face the Master of Me- 

Bludgeon trails off as he sees that Goldbug is now disguised as a telephone. The phone starts to ring. Not knowing what else to do Bludgeon picks up the receiver and holds it up to his ear.

**Bludgeon: **Um…hello?

**Goldbug: **Hey Bludgeon! I've got a special delivery for ya!

**Bludgeon: **Oh boy a special delivery! What is it?

**Goldbug: **THIS!

Goldbug's leg shoots out of the telephone and delivers an almighty kick to Bludgeon's happy sacks. He takes off the disguise and starts to pummel the Pretender who has now assumed the traditional fetal position. So engrossed is the Throttlebot in his endeavors that he fails to notice Bludgeon's shell crack open slightly and Bludgeon slip out the back. Wincing from the beating his shell was taking the Master of Metalikato transformed into his tank mode and aimed his cannon at Goldbug's head.

**Bludgeon: **Hey Goldbug! I've got a new disguise for ya!

Goldbug was filled with an awe-inspiring sense of terror as he looked up and down the barrel of a pissed off tank. Or at least he was until said tank blew his head into tiny pieces.

**Bludgeon **(transforming)**: **A corpse.

**Xaaron: **The winner: BLUDGEON!  

*****

**Backfire: **Well, that was an exciting round of matches eh? Tune in next week as Round 1 continues and everything around here hopefully returns to normal. See you then!

*****

The Voting 

The voters: Matt Smith, Albedo, LunarFormer, Darkstorm, Cyberfrost, Bladewing, Shrapnel, Snarl, Scizordramon, Leinad Socram, firewalkr21, kidu, Loser, aotrs.commander, MeRlin.

Match 5: Inferno (Autobot) vs. Waspinator

**Inferno: **Votes: 6

**Waspinator: **Votes: 9

Match 6: Devastator vs. Cheetor

**Devastator: **Votes: 10

**Cheetor: **Votes: 5

Match 7: Grimlock vs. Megatron (Predacon)

**Grimlock: **Votes: 5

**Megatron: **Votes: 10

Match 8: Goldbug vs. Bludgeon

**Goldbug: **Votes: 3

**Bludgeon: **Votes: 12

And now, this week's matches…

Match 9: Galvatron vs. Snarl

Match 10: Wheeljack vs. Depth Charge

Match 11: Megatron (Decepticon) vs. Inferno (Predacon)

Match 12: Rattrap vs. Fortress Maximus

Happy voting and see you next week!


	4. Round 1, Week 3

Chapter 4: Round 1, Week 3

Author's note: Sorry if this is a little late, a few things came up last week. With that out of the way, LET'S BEGIN!

We once more start off in the commentary box of the Iaconian Super Bowl, only this time an extremely grumpy looking humanoid like chicken Autobot is there. The lights shine off his gold and purple armor as he glares at the camera sourly. He is Fowlmouth.

**Fowlmouth: **Hello, all you *BEEP* fight fans. I'm Fowlmouth, you're extremely reluctant host for this series of matches. Just for a change I'm gonna cut out the *BEEP* and go straight to see who's qualified for Round 2.

*********

Qualifiers for Round 2 

Optimus Prime

Blitzwing

Soundwave

Ratchet

Waspinator

Devastator

Megatron (Predacon)

Bludgeon

*****

**Fowlmouth: **And now, with further ado, let's go to our tournament referee, that complete *BEEP* Emirate Xaaron.

*****

Match 9: Galvatron vs. Snarl 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: GALVATRON!

The wall next to the red gateway is demolished by a fusion blast. Galvatron steps through the smoking hole.

**Galvatron: **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: SNARL!

A metallic stegosaurus lumbers out of the blue gateway. He transforms into his robot mode and waves his energo sword in the air.

**Xaaron **(nervous glance at the obvious homicidal Galvatron)**: **BEGIN!

**Snarl **(thinking)**: **Ok then, here it is, my big chance! I beat ol' Galvy here and I can win myself fame! Fortune! And –

Snarl's thoughts are cut off by Galvatron lunging forward and ripping his left arm off.

**Snarl: **AUUGH! You bastard!

Enraged, Snarl buried his energo sword deep in Galvatron's chest. The crazed future Decepticon leader seems not to notice however as he proceeds to beat the Dinobot with his own arm. The beatings are so rapid and savage that Snarl is soon beaten into the ground. Only his head remains above ground. Dazed, Snarl tried to focus his eyes and was horrified to see Galavtron run at him. Swinging his leg with all his might Galvatron kicked Snarl's head clean off his shoulders and into the crowd, where it landed on Sludge's lap.

**Sludge/Slag/Swoop: **SNARL!

**Galavtron: **BWAAAAAA! Once again the…mig…

Galvatron collapses to the ground from his chest wound. Xaaron and a medic rush to him and take a few tests. After concluding that the wound was not fatal Xaaron raised Galvatron's arm.

**Xaaron: **The winner: GALVATRON!

Match 10: Wheeljack vs. Depth Charge 

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: WHEELJACK!

Wheeljack emerges into the arena on top of what looks like some sort of mechanical cat/spider/hedgehog hybrid. Sounds of surprise and horror were heard from the crowd. Wheeljack gave the creature an affectionate pet.

**Wheeljack: **Now don't you listen to a word they say, Krytie. I happen to think the dark blue brings out your eyes perfectly. 

Wheeljack disembarks off Krytie, who immediately vacates the area.

**Xaaron: **Um…and in the blue corner: DEPTH CHARGE!

The Transmetal manta ray glides into the arena with an almost eerie silence before transforming into his robot mode.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

**Depth Charge: **All right, let's get this over with. I've got more pressing matters to attend to.

**Wheeljack: **If you mean Rampage, you're too late. He's already dead.

**Depth Charge: **WHAT?!? How can this be? I can still detect his immortal spark in the vicinity!

Cut away to Ratchet, who's watching the match on a monitor in the resting rooms. He looks slightly worried. Cut back to the fight.

**Depth Charge: **Gah, no matter! I shall still defeat you and take my rightful place in Round 2. All you can do, my good engineer, is beg for mercy.

**Wheeljack: **Oh really?

Moving with a speed Depth Charge wouldn't have guessed at, Wheeljack went into a handstand and spun, his legs whacking into Depth Charge with enough force to knock the giant Maximal to the ground. Stunned, he looks up to see Wheeljack doing a dance of sorts, his feet lightly hopping back and forth, his arms following a similar rhythm. 

**Wheeljack: **A little while before I entered the arena I ordered my computer to find me a fighting style that would offer me the best chance of success in the tournament. The technique it chose for me and the one I downloaded into my neural net is the Brazilian martial art known as Capoeria.

Depth Charge managed to get as far as raising himself to one knee before Wheeljack knocked back on his back with an incredibly graceful and fluid roundhouse kick.

**Wheeljack: **Normally it's more of a dance technique in Brazil but with a few modifications it can become quite effective in the art of causing pain.

Back flipping himself upright Depth Charge aimed an uppercut at Wheeljack, only for him to lean away slightly and avoid the blow. A double fisted hammerblow was met with nearly the same result, only now Wheeljack went into a one handed handstand and executed an overhead kick which connected with the top of Depth Charge's head. Immediately taking advantage of the giant Maximal's stunned state Wheeljack, in one quick motion from his previous attack, swept Depth Charge's legs from underneath him. Seeing his chance to finish the fight once and for all Wheeljack leapt into the air and aimed his foot at Depth Charge's head. Timing his moment to perfection, Depth Charge waited until Wheeljack was at just the right height before raising his left arm and tensing it. An energon spear ratcheted out of a cavity on his wrist, causing Wheeljack to fall on it. The Autobot gasped in pain as the spear struck his spark, which ground down to a low sigh as his life essence was extinguished. Getting back to his feet after retracting the spear, Depth Charge raised his arm in triumph.

**Xaaron: **The winner: DEPTH CHARGE!

**Match 11: Megatron (Decepticon) vs. Inferno (Predacon)**

**Xaaron: **In the red corner: MEGATRON!

The original Decepticon leader walks out of the red gateway to an unbelievable wall of cheering, which he acknowledged with the slightest of nods.

**Xaaron: **And in the blue corner: INFERNO!

A giant fire ant emerged from the blue gateway to an equally unbelievable wall of cheering which he acknowledge by transforming into his robot mode and shooting off a few blasts form his flamethrower.

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

**Inferno: **Hold! Did I just hear that you're name is Megatron?

**Megatron: **Yes.

**Inferno **(enraged)**: **INFIDEL! YOU DARE USE THE NAME OF THE ROYALTY AS THOUGH IT WAS YOUR OWN?!?

**Megatron: **It IS my own you idiot! I am the one true Megatron! It is that second rate dictator who has usurped it for his own!

Inferno goes white with rage.

**Inferno: **You have insulted the Queen! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!

Inferno sets the flamethrower to its maximum setting and fires it at Megatron. A sheet of super hot flames engulfs the tyrant, obstructing him from view. His cries of pain cause a smile to form on the Predacon's face. A smile which quickly vanished when a badly melted Megatron leapt out of the blazing inferno, his face contorted in rage and pain. Inferno just managed to transform into his beast mode when Megatron managed to grab him in an inescapable bear hug. Trying desperately to escape, Inferno felt Megatron puncture his chest with his fist and his spark about to crushed out of existence. Realizing that this was the end for him, Inferno activated his self-destruct mechanism and smiled.

**Inferno: **For the glory of the Colony!

The explosion was a sight to behold; a violent display of light, sound and pyrotechnics. As soon as the blast died down Xaaron rushed out to see if anyone survived. After surveying the mess of broke and melted metal that lay on the ground Xaaron was about to call the fight a draw when an arm snaked out and caught his leg.

**Megatron: **W-wait!

Startled, Xaaron glanced down to discover Megatron, badly damaged (he was only a head, half a torso and his left arm, the one without the fusion cannon), but remarkably, still alive.

**Megatron: **I…ssssssssstill fun-function…!

Xaaron stared for a moment longer before summoning the medics over.

**Xaaron: **The winner: MEGATRON!

Match 12: Rattrap vs. Fortress Maximus 

**Xaaron **(looks at the name card with confusion)**: **Um…are you sure this is right?

From the sidelines Impactor shrugs.

**Xaaron: **Okay then…in the red corner: SNARKY, THE MOUSE WITH PMS!

**Rattrap **(coming into the arena)**: **WHAT?!?

The Transmetal rat walks up to Xaaron and grabs the name card. He stares at it with a look of anger etched on his face.

**Rattrap: **Dis handwritin'…it looks familiar…

He looks up suddenly and spots Dinobot's Spark hovering above his head.

**Dinobot's Spark: **Heh heh heh…(disappears)

**Rattrap: **Grrr…curse you Chopperface!

**Xaaron **(grabbing the name card back)**: **And in the blue corner: FORTRESS MAXIMUS!

The blue gateway opens up, allowing Spike Witwicky to stride into the arena clad in his bio-armor.

**Rattrap: **What the…? Dis is the great Fortress Maximus?!? HA HA HA! Oh man, dis is gonna be a breeze!

Rattrap's laugh is cut short as the headless body of Cerebros walks out of the gateway. With a small smile Spike leapt into the air, transformed into the Autobot's head and joined up with the body. 

**Rattrap: **Ok, ok, so now it's a fair fight. I can handle dat.

What happened next made Rattrap's jaw nearly touch the ground.

What he had assumed to be a nearby city started to transform itself into a massive robot body. Once it had finished, the headless behemoth stepped over the Super Bowl's walls and stood a few feet away from Rattrap. Activating his jet pack Cerebros flew into the air, transformed in the head of Fortress Maximus and joined up with the body.

**Rattrap: **Ah geez, this is really kicking a rat in the happy sacks, ya know?

**Xaaron: **BEGIN!

Smiling cruelly Fort Max's leg cannons (two cannons to a leg) dropped down and aimed themselves at Rattrap. The rat's optics widened as he realized that each cannon was larger than he was.

**Fortress Maximus: **This is the end, rodent.

Quickly transforming into his vehicle mode Rattrap barely managed to dodge the first volley oflasers and was lucky to dodge the second. It was then that Rattrap noticed that the cannon ports were large enough to crawl into. Revving up his engine, the Maximal quickly sped up towards the cannons and managed to slip into the port before Fort Max could fire off the killing shots. Inside the giant Autobot Rattrap gazed in awe at the mild long circuits and giant microchips that made up his inner workings, thousands of things to nibble on. The Maximal put his paws together in prayer.

**Rattrap: **Oh Primus, I thank you for this bounty I'm about to receive.

And with that, Rattrap went to work. A second later Fort Max doubled over in pain, as his left leg began to twitch sporadically.

**Fortress Maximus: **Wha…what's happening…? (eyes widen as he realizes what's going on) Oh…NO!

Trying to find a way to expel the Maximal who was eating him from the inside out, Fort Max desperately tried to transform into his city mode. Unfortunately, Rattrap had already gotten to the circuits which help control and co-ordinate his transformation process and he got stuck half way through the transformation as Cerebros disengaged from his body. Soon the city/robot began to smoke and small to medium sized explosions began to occur all over his body.

**Xaaron: **He's gonna blow! Eject the body!

A giant spring built into the ground activates, hurtling Fort Max's body into space but not before Rattrap manages to escape through a hold he nibbled out of the back of the Autobot's leg. Cerebros watches his old body's destruction in a massive explosion, not noticing Rattrap preparing a pair of belly bombs. 

**Cerebros: **…Well, at least it took Rattrap with it…

**Rattrap: **Hey head boy!

**Cerebros: **?

**Rattrap: **Catch!

Cerebros catches what at first appear to be two plain spheres. Once he's realized what they are, Spike leaps off of Cerebros' shoulders, just as the bombs annihilate his body. The force of the blast sent the human flying to the feet of Rattrap.

**Spike: **Um…hi!

**Rattrap **(raising his foot)**: **Hi!

***SQUISH!***

**Xaaron: **The winner: RATTRAP!

*****

**Fowlmouth: **Well, that was an absolute waste of my time. You can have a look at the voting for this batch of matches while I hunt down those *BEEP* Vegiticons. (picks up a chain gun from behind the desk and stalks off)

*****

The Voting

The voters: LunarFormer, Albedo, Scizordramon, Snarl, FusionBlaster, Bladewing, MeRlin, firewalkr21, aotrs.commander, Soundwave, Matt Smith, Cyberfrost, Extreme-Kup88.

Match 9: Galavtron vs. Snarl

**Galavtron: **Votes: 10

**Snarl: **Votes: 3

Match 10: Wheeljack vs. Depth Charge

**Wheeljack: **Votes:3

**Depth Charge: **Votes: 10

Match 11: Megatron (Decepticon) vs. Inferno (Predacon)

**Megatron: **Votes: 10

**Inferno: **Votes: 3

Match 12: Rattrap vs. Fortress Maximus

**Rattrap: **Votes: 12

**Fortress Maximus: **Votes: 1

And now, this week's matches:

Match 13: Optimus Primal vs. Bumblebee

Match 14: Nightbeat vs. Mindwipe

Match 15: Starscream vs. Scorponok 

Match 16: Triggerhappy vs. Astrotrain

Happy voting! The final four matches of Round 1 will be published this Sunday so be sure to be quick! 


End file.
